


Nox Populi

by HigherMagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Vampire Castiel, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Top!Castiel, Vampires, alpha!Castiel, bottom!Dean, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the Alpha vampire, and Dean is his favorite feeder. He has great plans for Dean, to turn him into a perfect siren call for other covens and humans alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not To Be Wasted

**Author's Note:**

>  Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel kidnapped Dean when he was two, raising and training him to be the perfect feeder. Problem is, sometimes Dean's a little too perfect, like when Cas is in the middle of a meeting and all he can think about is the soft puff of breath against his thigh from Dean's mouth.

Castiel hated the Meetings. They were pointless – what could any of his Children have to say to him that they couldn't send in a quick email or something? These trivial _time consuming_ conferences were, he thought, simply designed to try his patience, especially on days like today.

Still, he would be polite, because they were his Children and he loved them all. Absently, the Alpha vampire reclined in his high, wing-backed chair, one hand moving down to gently rest on the inside of his thigh. A warm puff of breath skated over his fingers, and Castiel's mouth quirked up at one corner in a smile. His blue eyes flashed down and met vivid green.

Castiel had first laid eyes on Dean when the boy was two years old, young and giggling in his mother's arms while she tried to feed him juice and he would continually, playfully deny it. Even from where he had been standing, the strong scent of the youth's blood had overrode everything else; the pollen, the scent of sand and water in the playground, of mud, of trees; there was nothing else but that tiny heart and his rich blood.

He kidnapped Dean on the eve of the child's third birthday, taking him to his home to raise him to be a feeder. On trying to take the child, Dean's father had seen him, had tried to take Castiel out with a shot gun. The bullet, of course, couldn't hurt the vampire, but his charge had been very human, and the bullet had grazed. Dean still bore a scar on his arm from it.

The scent of that child's blood had almost made Castiel lose it completely – Dean was spiced wine and honey, leather and sweat, chocolate and cinnamon. He was sweet and tangy and tasted like everything Castiel ever wanted.

Castiel had taken the bleeding child to his home, laying him down, sobbing and whimpering, on one of his guest couches. He had soothed the trembling child, binding his wound and petting his hair, whispering what a strong, brave boy he was being. He was no stranger to being a father – his Children stretched out, vast and many across the globe, and the change was much like this, when they were trembling and afraid and in tears.

Dean quickly became Castiel's favorite. Sixteen years later and the boy was the only feeder to still be alive, still be useful and used.

The vampire smiled down at his charge, brushing the tips of his fingers through the soft brown hair over Dean's ear, touch and smile full of affection. Dean's eyes fluttered closed, a small smile curving his gorgeous mouth as he went back to dozing against his master's thigh, head pillowed on the muscle as he curled up closer between Castiel's legs, on the floor.

Castiel took a slow, deep breath, letting the human's scent wash over him and calm him down, as Raphael's voice cut through his lazy memories; "Father." Blue eyes flashed his way, and Castiel realized that he had actually been taking part in a conversation before zoning out.

The vampire shifted, sitting up a little straighter. Dean lifted his head when Castiel moved forward and allowed the vampire to reposition himself before the boy laid his head back on Castiel's thigh, closer to the apex of his legs this time, face turned outward, shoulder dipping under his leg. There was a white sheet wrapped around Dean's body, fastened so it fell loosely around his shoulders – Castiel liked easy access, but he was also a possessive bastard and hated the thought of anyone else's eyes taking in the loveliness that was Dean's body. His boy had grown wonderfully, filling out so perfectly, and Castiel was a selfish son of a bitch at the best of times – the sight of Dean, naked and strung out in pleasure, needy and desperate, had always been and would always be for his eyes only.

"Your management methods are sloppy and, frankly, wasteful, Raphael," Castiel murmured, getting back to the matter at hand and trying to ignore the small throb of desire that was beginning to build up, thirst in his throat and fire in his gut combining to drive him to distraction. He knew that any one of the people in the room would eagerly offer their throats to him, but Dean was the only one he craved.

Thinking about that, he moved his hand down to gently brush against Dean's neck, nail scraping along the faint blue line of his vein, and Dean's eyes fluttered again, the human moving to bare his throat, completely trusting and willingly vulnerable. It made Castiel's mouth water, just thinking about it.

The younger vampire's brow furrowed in uneasiness. At Castiel's right hand, he saw his Second, Gabriel, smirk and shake his head. "What do you mean?" the lesser asked warily.

"You are wasteful," Castiel repeated slowly, as though he were talking to a child. Then, he flashed teeth in a wicked, dark little smile. "A good feeder can last for all their life if you let them, and yet here you sit, requesting more. You cannot keep killing them, or Hunters will come knocking at your door, and then where will you be?"

"They…" Raphael paused, obviously flustered and getting angry. "They are rebellious, they -."

"Rebellious?" Castiel couldn't help it – he laughed, a dark, smooth chuckle that elicited shivers from many of the gathered vampires, and Dean, at his feet. The human clung a little tighter to his leg when Castiel's hand moved up, lightly knotting his fingers in the boy's short hair, and lightly tugged, making Dean's eyes flare open, his head tilted back and to the side so he could see Castiel's face. The Alpha vampire, though, wasn't looking at him. "Then you are definitely doing something wrong."

"I don't understand," the lesser vampire bit out.

Castiel rolled his bright eyes, and sighed. "Look here," he murmured, sitting up a little straighter again, his free hand moving down to cup Dean's chin, gently stroking along the line of the human's jaw with his thumb so Dean relaxed, body slightly tense but pulse slow, still trusting. "How many have you seen, sitting where this boy sits now?"

Raphael's eyes flashed to Gabriel, briefly. "Two, Father."

"And how many have you seen since Dean's first appearance?" Castiel pressed, and Raphael pressed his lips together, because they both knew the answer. "Dean." Without taking his eyes from his Child, Castiel tilted Dean's head so the human was looking at him. "When you look at me, what do you see?"

The human's brow furrowed, his eyes darkening in worry over the question – he didn't know what Castiel wanted to say, though he was trying to make a point. He wanted to help, to drive the point home, but he hadn't been paying much attention, truthfully. He always found it hard to concentrate with Castiel's gentle touch on his head or across his body.

"I…" He paused, swallowing and biting his lip. "Cas?"

The Alpha vampire's eyes darted to Dean's quickly, and his smile softened, icy irises warming up and Dean felt himself relax, just a little. "It's okay, Dean," he whispered, petting through his human's hair again and Dean smiled.

He reached up, wrapping his warm fingers around Castiel's cold, still pulse. "Are you thirsty, Cas?" he whispered. Maybe that was what Castiel wanted of him. Maybe he was thirsty – his eyes were dark, lips chapped, skin very pale. He hadn't tasted Dean in almost four days and surely he was feeling the need now. "Do you need -?"

Castiel chuckled again, the sound of his laughter low and gravelly, and Dean blinked up at his master, his lover, concern shining in his dark green eyes. The vampire's hand was cold and soothing when he cupped the side of Dean's face, snapping his bright eyes back to Raphael. "Do you see?" he whispered, voice almost awe-filled. "With my feeder, I don't even have to ask. Can you claim such loyalty? Can you hold humans in your thrall like that?"

Raphael swallowed. "I shall learn," he said, resigned.

Castiel nodded, and then straightened. "Away with all of you," he muttered, waving the hand that had been on Dean's face, and the human bit his lip at the loss of contact, but Castiel was still holding his chin, his nails still digging bluntly into the soft skin under his jaw, feeling along his vulnerable throat. "We shall reconvene in an hour." He paused, eyes flashing darkly Dean's way. "After lunch."

The vampires chuckled, their own hungers flaring up in response to the Alpha's desire, and quickly stood, filing out of the room. Dean barely waited for the door to click shut before he was hurriedly pushing up the thin sheet, ducking his head so it fell down behind his back and off him, baring his bare, tanned skin to Castiel's hungry eyes.

"So good," Castiel whispered, his pupils huge and black, breathing a little more ragged, nostrils flared, and Dean's heart began to beat more wildly in excitement, getting ready to feed Castiel and sate the Alpha. Dean smiled, flashing teeth in a gentle, affectionate grin, and scrambled up Castiel's body until he was kneeling over Castiel's thighs, his knees digging into the soft cushioning of his chair, body settling, warm and heavy, across his mate's groin. "Such a _good_ boy," Castiel growled, earning another low shiver from Dean.

His eyes closed gently again, lashes kissing his cheeks, as he leaned forward and bared his neck to Castiel, inviting the vampire to bite and claim him. There were several half-moon scars across Dean's neck from Castiel's bites, healed over, some more recent than others. Castiel usually liked to just take from the same place, but sometimes Dean got so sore that even his love and devotion to Castiel couldn't stop him flinching away and the vampire would have to switch sites, just for a while, until his boy stopped hurting.

It was a small price to pay for Dean's eagerness.

Castiel grinned, feral, hooking his hands in the meat of Dean's thighs and pulling him closer, until their bodies rammed together and Dean choked when his erection was trapped between his and Castiel's stomach, spurting out a thick glob of precome that Castiel caught with his thumb, reaching up to smear it across Dean's lips. Dean whined, but obediently didn't lick his lips – he would await Castiel's orders, just like always.

The vampire smiled in satisfaction, nosing along the throbbing line of Dean's pulse as his hand found the flat, plastic hook of the butt plug, and he caught it, twisting the toy inside of his boy slightly, making Dean moan and buck, fingers grabbing frantically at Castiel's clothes, his hair, it didn't matter. "You've been very good, Dean," Castiel whispered, like he never expected anything less – Dean was always good, because he had no reason to be otherwise.

Dean's breath left him in a shaky exhale. "Thank…thank you, Cas," he murmured, warm breath ghosting over Castiel's neck and making the vampire growl on instinct. Dean let out a hoarse cry, clinging closer like a frightened child when Castiel pulled the plug out of him, fingers of his other hand deftly pressing at Dean's open, wet hole, which was still smeared with Castiel's come and lubricant from their mating not even hours before.

Castiel remembered the first time he had taken Dean to his bed. The boy had been fifteen, and beautiful, trembling with need, blood smeared down the side of his neck and across his chest because when Castiel drank from him, it was like his world lit on fire. His young body had been shaking with need – it hadn't taken anything for Castiel to make him come, crying out brokenly to the ceiling while his sweaty face was awash with pleasure, aftershocks rocking through his body with every knowing swipe of Castiel's tongue, or the brush of his hand or the hard pounding of his cock.

Little had changed. His boy was still so sensitive, so responsive, attuned to Castiel's every wish.

His hands fumbled at the button and zip of his pants, lifting Dean up effortlessly as he freed his hard cock, and then positioned the boy so that Dean's ass was positioned perfectly over the head. "Sink down for me, baby," Castiel growled, eyes lust-black and voice dark like he was making a death threat, and Dean shuddered, head thrown back, chest heaving in a gasp as he sank down onto Castiel's cock, biting his lip, a whimper spilling unbidden from his full, slick lips as he felt Castiel splitting and breaching him.

"So good, feels so good, Cas," he whispered brokenly, rolling his hips to try and get Castiel's deeper, and gasped when the vampire aided him, angling his hips _just so_ to graze the boy's prostate. " _Please_ , Alpha, Cas, more, _please_."

"Shh." Castiel soothed the trembling boy, one hand petting down his hair and back, face buried in his neck, the other on Dean's hip to help him establish a rhythm. "Don't I always take care of you? Don't I always provide?"

Dean whined softly in response, hands fisted desperately in Castiel's hair, and rested his forehead on the vampire's shoulder. His body rolled in a delicious, perfect little arch, hips working to bring his mate to orgasm as quickly as possible, his own need neglected for now because it didn't matter. As long as Castiel was satisfied, Dean could forever be denied. He didn't _care_.

"Smell so fucking amazing," Castiel growled, earning a gasp from Dean as his finger drew the line of his most recent bite, purple and black bruising showing around the small cut – he'd been a little rough with Dean that time, less careful, and even four days later it hadn't faded. Dean's body trembled in pleasure and a little bit of pain, because the area was still unbelievably tender, but if Castiel wanted it, then it wasn't Dean's place to argue.

But the vampire moved away from it, closer to Dean's throat and further from his shoulder. His tongue snaked out, licking along the tendon in his neck, and Dean leaned his head away to give him more access, begging without words for the vampire to bite him.

The first press of Castiel's teeth into his flesh had Dean stilling, body locking up incredibly tightly as he fought the urge to orgasm, because Castiel hadn't said he could. The tightness around his cock made the vampire hiss and bite down a little further, severing skin and muscle easily until he found the vein. Blood, heady from pleasure and tangy from lack of oxygen, flooded his mouth, pooling at the corners, and a thin line ran down his chin before he began to swallow, tongue pressing at the lower half of the bite to coax more blood out.

Dean moaned brokenly, pushing closer to Castiel's mouth, his mouth dragging, wet and open, across Castiel's hairline and shoulder. _"Alpha_ ," he whispered, rocking his hips again, pleasure unlike anything he'd known before the vampire ricocheting like a bullet up his spine, white-hot, burning, intense. Everything was filled with Castiel. Everything _was_ Castiel.

Dean's blood had always been sweet. Always so, so unbelievably addictive, and Castiel moaned, thrusting up into the tight, willing, wet body as he drank, and drank, sating the fire of thirst in his throat as he gripped Dean's hips hard, working the human up and down on his cock, until his orgasm was ripped from him by the tight clench of Dean's body and the siren call of his blood.

Castiel continued to drink, lapping at Dean's neck like a contented cat, a low purr rumbling in his chest while the boy continued to shake and mewl gently in his lap. Castiel's eyes, half-lidded, flashed to the clock. Only twenty minutes left.

He smirked, contemplating leaving Dean like this, aching and wanting, and making him wait for the rest of the meeting, but the idea of smelling his boy's seed, of watching Dean just lose it and spread his scent all over the room, was too tempting to resist. Castiel shushed the whimpering boy again, petting through his hair as he rolled his hips, soft cock falling from Dean's ass, and gently eased the toy back in before any lube or come could seep out, curving the end so that it pressed directly against Dean's prostate.

Any hard-won air in Dean's lungs was lost then, as all his breath left him in one huge gust. "Fuck yourself, Dean," Castiel growled into his boy's ear, fisting his hair and yanking his head to one side so his throat was exposed. "Just this. Make yourself come with the thought of me inside of you."

" _Cas_ ," came the desperately gasped reply, Dean rolling his hips, cock hard and leaking against Castiel's thigh, before he hurriedly pushed himself back, onto the floor between his master's legs, knees hitting the cold floor with a soft thud. For a brief moment, Dean hesitated, green eyes bright and wide and adoring on Castiel's face while the vampire stared right on back at him, before Dean bit his lip, rocking back so he was braced against the conference table, that was two steps down from Castiel's chair. He planted his feet on the top step, shoulders braced against the floor, perfectly on display for his Alpha. _"Please_."

"Obey me, Dean," Castiel whispered encouragingly, promising all sorts of rewards if Dean would simply obey, and the boy shivered, biting his lip, expression desperate and needy as he arched back, fingers finding the hard end of the toy, and he shoved it in deep, pressing down hard on his prostate when he found it and eliciting a choked off gasp.

Castiel watched raptly – he took it all in; the rise of his boy's chest, heaving in his ragged panting, some breaths making it so that he could count the ribs; the sweat gathering in the dips of Dean's throat and his stomach, coating all of his skin so he slipped slightly against the cold marble floor and every touch brought a shiver to him. Castiel watched the harsh, needy press of Dean's hands against the toy, trying his best to mimic the touch of his master, but he couldn't, because it wasn't enough.

Dean whined in desperation, licking his lips and tasting his own precome still lingering there, hands fluttering around the edge of the toy, so badly needing to touch himself, but Castiel hadn't said he could, so he didn't. "Dean." The soft utterance of his name grabbed the boy's attention, and he looked up into Castiel's stoic, heated eyes. "Come."

That was all it took – Dean's body locked up, hardwired to Castiel's orders as surely as his own, and he cried out loudly enough that Castiel was sure his Children must have heard. Dean whimpered, rolling to his side and curling in on himself as his orgasm racked his body, every touch almost painful because he was so sensitive after such a powerful orgasm.

Castiel watched as his boy shook through the aftershocks, a soft, pleased smile on his face. He looked to the clock again. His Children would be coming back any second – they were not ones to linger over their meals, as he was. They had no taste in the fine wines like Castiel did.

The Alpha vampire cocked his head to one side when Dean's glassy, bleary eyes blinked open, the boy lifting his head and tiredly crawling back to his Alpha's feet. He leaned in to rest his cheek against Castiel's thigh again and the vampire smiled, petting once through Dean's sweaty hair.

"Go clean yourself up, Dean, and then rejoin us here," he ordered, and the human smiled tiredly, nodding, and rose to his feet. He gathered his sparse clothing and threw it over his head so that it settled around his shoulders again, so that none of the other Children might see his body on accident, and Castiel smiled, pleased. "Dean." The human paused, meeting Castiel's eyes, and the vampire smiled, gesturing with one hand for Dean to come closer.

The taste of Dean's mouth, Castiel thought, was probably the best flavor of all of him. So sweet, and wet, and warm, eager and passionate when his tongue slid along Castiel's, making the vampire shiver, because Dean had been learning what Castiel liked for all his life – he kissed like he knew. And Castiel knew, as he kissed Dean, that the boy was tasting his own blood in his mouth, that he _liked_ it, and it sent a thrill of _dirtywrong_ through the Alpha.

One day Dean would be a vampire. Castiel knew this because he had decided it after lying with Dean for the first time. The boy, forever in the throes of his passionate youth, would be a siren call that many would give their lives to answer. He would spearhead the new growth of Castiel's family. He was perfect and it was because Castiel had made him so.

"Go," he whispered when the kiss was done, leaving Dean breathless and bright-eyed, his lust permeating the air again and making Castiel laugh. "Now." Dean nodded.

"Yes, Alpha."

When the Children reentered the room, Castiel smirked as he watched each and every one of them sniff the air, pupils going blown at the scent of lust and sex. Dean was lazily dozing at his feet again, clean except for the plug and what it kept inside, and his sheet was wrapped around his body tightly against the cold after his shower, hair wet and plastered to his face and neck. Castiel pressed a hand over Dean's slow pulse, over the new bite mark there, and smiled, dry blood still smeared around his mouth in a crimson stain.

Now, on with business.


	2. Ocean Spray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Castiel changed Dean three days ago and, as a little treat to the new vampire, has taken Dean to the seaside to enjoy it as a vampire would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

It's been a long time since Castiel has traveled to the seaside – it's far away from his home, and often too sunny to really enjoy, until he had become an older vampire. Today, however, the sky is overcast perfectly, allowing Castiel and his newest Child to enjoy the soft, white noise of the ocean, the sharp sting of brine, and the cool breeze without being burned.

Dean had completed his Change three days ago. He is now strong, a vampire, perfect in every way, though Castiel had been inclined to think of him as perfect before, as well. But now, with his heart still and his body cold, his green eyes brighter than Castiel has ever seen them, enhanced by his venomous blood, Castiel has created one of the most beautiful sights ever. Dean's blood has changed – the taste of him is different, but no less perfect, no less wondrous. It was like cutting whiskey with water; different flavors have been brought out and Castiel is more addicted to his no-longer-human charge than ever.

Castiel sits on a small outcropping of rock, gazing down into the rolling waves below him. He watches Dean dart about the rocks below, laughing like a child when the cold spray would hit him and roll off his body like a duck's back. Castiel has taken him to the most obscure part of the beach; a part that was too treacherous for humans, and where no one but Castiel will be able to admire the beauty of Dean in motion, wet swim trunks clinging to his muscular thighs, throat and neck marred with scars from Castiel's bites.

As though sensing his gaze, Dean stops where he was nimbly leaping across small, shallow pools of water, stopping and turning around to meet his Alpha's eyes. His expression is serene, joyous in a way that Castiel loves – adores, even; Dean's simple happiness and wonder. Castiel realizes, with a small pang of something like remorse, that he had never really let Dean out of his compound his entire life. Dean had never seen the ocean until Castiel brought him here.

Quick as a flash, Dean darts up the rocky outcropping, sure on his feet, strong fingers curling into handholds to haul himself up, and he smiles as he approaches Castiel, reaching out and curling cold, salt-water-lined fingers around the back of Castiel's neck, leaning in for a kiss. Since his change, Dean has lost a lot of his patience, and Castiel finds that endearing; as a human, sitting at Castiel's feet, Dean would wait for hours, on edge and needing Castiel's touch, but would never take until Castiel told him he could. Like this, though, he has no qualms or hang-ups – he's a greedy little slut, and Castiel loves him.

Castiel lets out a sharp, soft little sound in the back of his throat, willingly opening his mouth to the greedy, demanding press of Dean's tongue and teeth. The lesser vampire shivers when Castiel runs a hand under his arm, palm flattening, hot and claiming, over Dean's ribs in a gentle touch. They kiss repeatedly, Dean taking full advantage of not needing to breathe, his hands moving to press against Castiel's thighs to get him to spread them, so Dean can step closer.

"This whole place smells like you," he says, licking his lips before biting his lower, gazing at Castiel with half-lidded eyes. Castiel is enthralled with the slow drag of Dean's flush lower lip from his bright white teeth. "Like…oceans, and salt. Makes me…" He shakes his head, biting his lip again, and presses forward more insistently.

"Makes you what, Dean?" Castiel asks, amused, because he knows that look – he has raised the kid since he was three and fucked him since he was fifteen. He knows that look.

Dean shivers, making a soft sound and shaking his head when Castiel's hand runs down the long, broad expanse of his back, settling in the dip of his spine and tugging so Dean's body slots more closely against Castiel's. "Makes you what, Dean?" Castiel repeats, his tone holding no room for refusal, this time.

Dean licks his lips, and if he could still blush, he would – now, his pulse is starting to pick up, lust and pheromones adding to the salt-sharp smell in the air. "Smells like you," he whispers, eyes flickering up to meet Castiel's gaze. "I…I smell it and…" His pupils are lust black, nostrils flared as he inhales. "I need."

Dean's scent moves in like an invading army, his pulse hot and fast now under Castiel's touch, and the Alpha vampire smiles, leaning in to ghost his breath across Dean's sensitive neck, the lesser vampire shivering and pressing forward with a wanton little mewl. "I can smell it," Castiel growls, his eyes flashing lust-black, feeling his mouth start to water. "You smell so good, Dean." The bare expanse of Dean's throat beckons him and Castiel leans forward, his free hand pulling Dean's hips between his legs, thighs clenching around thighs, the hand on Dean's spine sinking lower, underneath his wet swim trunks, and his teeth sheathe themselves in Dean's neck while his finger deftly teases his hole, fingers spreading to part his cheeks for Castiel's touch.

The lesser vampire lets out a sound between a groan and a mewl, hips rolling, begging for more of Castiel's touch, though the rest of him tries to be as still as possible so he doesn't rip his neck open from Castiel's teeth. His arms fly around his Alpha's shoulders, holding on desperately while his knees go wobbly and threaten to buckle.

He's breathing heavily by the time Castiel lets him go, licking along the bite wound and watching it close, and then he pulls back, watching Dean's lust-blown eyes take him in. Blood has smeared across his chin and mouth and Castiel thinks Dean probably doesn't even realize it, or make a conscious effort, when he falls forward and licks at the blood, licking his Alpha clean. He presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Castiel's jaw, one hand stroking down Castiel's chest, to where he's hard in his own swim trunks, pressing his palm down against Castiel's erection.

"Alpha, Alpha…" It's a constant litany for almost a full minute, Dean thoroughly cleaning and kissing and nipping at every part of Castiel's chin, jaw and neck, his tongue scratchy-wet and his fingers clinging, desperately, to the back of Castiel's neck, and the Alpha lets him, eyes half-lidded and a purr rumbling low in his chest from the attention. "Alpha…let me?" He pulls away, just slightly, lips spit-slick and parted in a pant, hand closed around Castiel's erection through his trunks, and the Alpha nods, nostrils flared at the potent stench of pheromones in the air, the quiet shiver in Dean's body as he gifts Castiel with one of his loving, devoted smiles, and then plants another kiss to Castiel's jaw, green eyes flashing underneath thick lashes as he works to free Castiel's cock from his clothes.

Dean's palm is ocean-wet when he takes Castiel in hand and strokes, twice, crouching down between Castiel's legs and flashing a smile his Alpha's way. The warmth of Dean's mouth startles a low growl out of Castiel when Dean's lips close around the head, sucking like he's drinking, his tongue languidly and lazily learning each part of the head and the sensitive bundle of nerves underneath. He moans louder than Castiel does, the salty-rich flavor of his Alpha exploding across his tongue.

The Alpha vampire leans back, bracing one hand on the rocky outcrop, nails digging into the hard rock, while his other hand gently cradles the back of Dean's neck, thumb stroking along his hairline in a gentle encouragement. Dean's bright, glowing green eyes flash to him under sandy lashes, the boy's cheeks hollowed out as he sucks, his lips stretched almost obscenely around Castiel's cock.

The Alpha flashes a dark smile, shivering when Dean lets just the little tease of his bottom teeth graze the vein, and laces his fingers through Dean's hair, knotting and pushing down just a little on the back of Dean's head.

He leans forward again, shushing the lesser vampire when Dean whines in distress. "Shh, baby," he murmurs, bending forward and mouthing at the soft, damp tufts of hair on the side of Dean's head, smiling when Dean tries to tilt his head into the touch. "Take it all. I know you can." The hand that had been holding him up, now indented with tiny pieces of loose rock and sand, strokes down Dean's back, into the sensitive dip of his spine, just to feel the boy shake and mewl around him, as Dean slackens his jaw and tries to sink lower. "That's it. Such a good boy; knew you could do it."

Dean whines, trying to tilt his head to meet his Alpha's gaze, his pulse hammering away in his neck and a pretty pink blush starting in his cheeks. Castiel smiles, brushing a hand gently across Dean's cheek, his jaw, over his stretched lips, and presses in to feel his cock sliding in and out of Dean's mouth. He rolls his hips, wanting to go deeper, growling softly when Dean rears back, unable to take it all.

The boy pulls off, gasping, wiping the back of his hand across his spit-slick mouth. He won't meet Castiel's eyes. "S…Sorry, Alpha," he whispers, falling to his knees on the rock and hiding his face in the curve of Castiel's thigh. "I…I can't -."

"Shh, Dean," Castiel replies, smiling and petting through his boy's hair until Dean looks up at him. Christ, he's beautiful – he's perfect in every way, his eyes still so innocent and bright and, even with his flushed cheeks and swollen lips, he looks angelic. "Come here, baby," he whispers, tugging on Dean's hair until the boy is forced to climb up onto his lap. Dean smiles faintly, wrapping his arms around Castiel's shoulders, and leans forward for a kiss.

"You'll learn," the Alpha whispers between the soft, teasing pressing of their lips against each other, breathing each other's exhales and the salty brine of the ocean, and the stench of Dean's pheromones in the air. "I know, one day, you'll be able to take all of me."

Dean whines softly, dipping his shoulders, throat bare to the press of Castiel's palm, and licks at his Alpha's lip in supplication. "I wanna try again," he whispers, shivering when Castiel's questing fingers trail down his spine, lower to spread out in a hot brand over the flesh of his ass. "Please, Alpha – I know I can do it. Let me?"

Castiel chuckles, always amazed at how eager Dean is to please him – the air reeks of the hormones of sex, and he can feel slick that isn't just ocean damp on Dean's thighs. He pushes at his newest Child, forcing him to stand on lust-unsteady legs, and rises to his feet, pressing another kiss to Dean's eager mouth.

Immediately Dean falls to his knees, his hands reaching up and spreading out over Castiel's chest and stomach as he lowers his mouth to his Alpha's erection again. His knees are spread, back curved – it looks like he is paying homage to his God, his entire body dedicated to praise and adoration.

He seals his lips around the head, sucking as hard as he can while he gazes up at his Alpha's face. Castiel's eyes are lust-black, his cheeks flushed from his recent feed, and his hair is being continually tousled by the sea breeze – he's beautiful, his eyes burning like fire along Dean's skin, making him shiver when the breeze washes over him again. Desire and need flare up inside of Dean, able to feel his Alpha's lust as his own, on top of his own, and he moans, the sound trailing off half-way into a whine; desperate to get Castiel's cock deeper in his mouth, because it feels so good, pleasing the Alpha makes him feel so good.

He digs his nails into the soft flesh of Castiel's back, sinking down lower when his Alpha rocks deeper into his mouth. He feels it when the head hits the back of his throat, and momentarily stills, trying to swallow past the sensation, and Castiel pulls out almost all the way, so just the head is in Dean's mouth, while he recovers. Bright green eyes flash up to meet the blue fire, gratitude and love burning deep in the wide, lust-blown pupil, and Castiel smiles when Dean sinks down again, managing to get further than before. He tilts his head, his jaw starting to cramp up from the pressure of sucking so hard, and his fingers close around the base of Castiel's erection, lightly pumping what he can't reach.

"Dean," Castiel whispers, palming the back of Dean's head gently, fingers twisting into the soft, sandy-brown hair. The young vampire makes a low sound in his throat – a kind of mewl as he looks up at Castiel, and the Alpha tugs gently on his hair. "Come here."

The boy almost stumbles in his hurry to stand up so fast, easily following Castiel's coaxing touch when Castiel pulls him forward, slanting their lips together. The taste of his precome lingers in Dean's mouth, salty and almost sour and he moans, lapping at the taste while Dean submits – his shoulders are dropped, and his back arching. His need, aching and throbbing with desire, presses against Castiel's own erection and Dean whines, thrusting forward before he can help himself – he needs, so badly, and he wants his Alpha to satisfy him.

Dean gasps at the first press of Castiel's hand against his cock, the Alpha's warm, dry palm closing around his erection through his swim trunks and pumping once, twice, almost too hard, too slowly – he whines, pressing his face into Castiel's neck, biting his lower lip, baring his throat; tempting Castiel, any way he can.

His body presses up against his Alpha, letting the older vampire feel his smooth skin and supple flesh, ready and waiting to be bent to the Alpha's will; his heart is flying fast in his chest, pumping his warm and rich blood close to the surface of his skin for the Alpha's pleasure – his hands, greedy and almost possessive, land on Castiel, touch the places he knows Castiel likes to be touched. His lips and tongue drag and lap at Castiel's sensitive neck, nuzzling close to his Alpha with soft little whimpers and caresses and pleas, because he knows Castiel likes it when he begs.

Castiel smiles, pressing his cheek to the hinge of Dean's jaw, and scrapes his teeth against the soft skin. "Take these off, Dean," he whispers, thumbing at the edge of Dean's swim trunks, and the young vampire scrambles to obey, peeling the damp clothes off and baring his body to Castiel's greedy, hungry eyes. His thighs, slick and wet, shine in the low light.

An Alpha's blood is made for perfection – when Castiel changed Dean, he made the boy even more perfect; exactly what Castiel wanted of him. His body, altered to be slick at all times for his Alpha's cock, ready to be fucked at Castiel's leisure, had changed when he had become a vampire, giving him the ability to make his own slick. When he'd found this out, Castiel hadn't let Dean out of his bed for almost two days, only pausing to let Dean recover and drink and sate himself.

Castiel smiles, taking Dean by the hips and turning him around so Dean's back is pressed up against his chest. Immediately Dean whines, arching his back, encouraging his Alpha to mate with him, but Castiel's got other plans. He lets his cock fall between Dean's cheeks, able to feel the burning-hot center of his Child and mate, and shudders, pressing himself close and rolling his hips, grinding slowly.

Dean turns his head to one side, panting, green eyes totally blown in lust. The kiss they share is sloppy and uncoordinated, Dean's hand flying back to dig his nails into Castiel's thigh, pushing them closer together in the hopes that Castiel would slide into him, sating the burning need inside of his body.

"Such a pretty boy," Castiel whispers, biting down softly at Dean's earlobe, licking onto the sensitive, thin skin below his ear. Dean whines, head thrown back, biting his lip, back arching so his ass is pressed as close as he can get to Castiel's hips. The Alpha wraps an arm around Dean's chest, pulling the younger vampire closer to him, and his other hand gently cups Dean's ass, fingers sliding between his cheeks to find the slick coating his thighs and entrance in a fine sheen. "So eager for me, baby – always so wet for me."

Dean moans, a low, guttural sound in his throat when Castiel sinks a finger straight into his tight, wet heat. His knees almost buckle, one hand fisting in the unruly hair at the back of Castiel's head in an effort to hold himself up, the other still clenched in his Alpha's thigh.

Castiel smirks against the soft, scar-marred skin of Dean's neck, and he licks along the most recent bite that he had dealt just before and Dean moans again – a high-pitched, whining sound that goes straight to Castiel's cock. "Please, Alpha -." He chokes off with a gasp when Castiel withdraws his finger, adding a second and crooking them both at the perfect angle to jab at Dean's prostate, and the boy almost falls to his knees, dragging Castiel down with him.

The Alpha growls, moving his arm to shove Dean's shoulders down, so the two vampires go rolling, slamming into the rock face, and Castiel has never been more glad for his Children's indestructibility, when Dean plants his palms against the rock – an action that would undoubtedly rip open the palms of a human – and presses back against Castiel's touch, eager for his fingers more deeply inside of him.

Castiel growls, impatience stabbing through him like a lightning strike, and adds a third finger inside of his boy, ignoring the little hiss of pain. Dean moans, head dropping forward, shoulders bunching in an effort to stay still. His fingers splay out, nails digging shallow furrows in the rock, and spreads his knees, arching back for Castiel's touch.

Seeing the broad, smooth expanse of Dean's back, muscles bunching and tightly-wound in pleasure like a drawn bow, Castiel snarls, mounting his boy with a feral growl and sheathing his teeth in the delicate skin of his neck. Dean howls, animal-like, his fingers clawing at the rocks until he hears them crack and split, his body shivering as Castiel grabs his hips and slams forward in one sharp thrust. The tight, wet heat of Dean's body sucks him in, beckons him, begs him to go further, faster, harder, …

"Alpha!" It's a plea, a desperate mating call made by the most alluring creature Castiel has ever laid eyes upon, and Castiel snarls into the bloody flesh of Dean's neck, rocking forward again hard enough to send Dean onto his stomach, just barely catching himself on his forearms to avoid catching his face on the rocks – not that it would hurt him, but still. "Cas…"

"That's right," Castiel growls, pulling out almost all the way, shuddering at the way Dean clenches down on him, to keep him inside, before he thrusts forward again – more controlled, this time, with more intent and less animal instinct. Dean mewls, a low, broken sound rolling from his mouth, stretching his hands above his head so brace himself against the ground and push back against Castiel.

"Cas, please," Dean mewls, body shuddering and drawn taut, blood and slick and ocean spray marring his skin, his thighs tense and quivering from the strain of their position. "Please, Alpha, fuck me."

"So needy," Castiel whispers, chuckling darkly as he thrusts forward again, speeding up his rhythm, wanting to chase his orgasm and come inside his boy so that Dean will stop smelling of oceans – some base, very primal part of him hates the stench of brine on Dean's skin, because it doesn't smell like him, no matter how much Dean argues otherwise. Besides, Dean's been so good, such a beautiful and perfect feeder and now he's Castiel's mate, claimed with his blood and body – he wants to make it good for Dean, wants to bring his mate to climax on his cock alone, if he can. "Insatiable, baby, that's what you are."

"Alpha," Dean whines, almost petulant, before he tilts his head and moves to brace himself up on his hands, turning his head for a shaky, off-center kiss, but it doesn't matter; Dean's mouth tastes of his own blood, of Castiel's semen, of honey and whiskey and spices and Castiel moans, thrusting forward more harshly, one hand coming forward to cup Dean's cheek and lessen the strain on his neck. He rolls his hips and knows immediately that he's found his mate's prostate, by the way Dean tightens up and gasps brokenly into his mouth. Castiel licks forward, wanting to taste Dean, as much as he can, and does it again, thrusting into the tight, wet heat of Dean's body and shivering at the little clench-shiver-roll of his spine and his ass around him.

"Think you can come for me, baby?" Castiel whispers, pulling away and nuzzling instead at Dean's neck. Dean's still turned, his upper body flattened on one side to the ground so his flank and neck is bare, submitting to the dominant male's press of teeth and tongue and lips. "Hmm?" Dean gasps when Castiel thrusts forward again, finding his prostate again and staying there with a maddening pressure. Dean whines and nods. "Do it, Dean – I want to see it."

With a soft, broken whimper, Dean locks up, his shoulders hunching, curling in on himself from the force of his orgasm as it skitters down his spine like a bullet, white exploding behind his eyes as he locks up suffocatingly tightly around Castiel. He comes so hard it almost hurts, nails digging into his palms harshly and pressing his fists against the rock. He would be ripping his skin open on it if he were still human.

Castiel purrs and nuzzles against the back of Dean's neck, listening to the choked-off whines and mewls of Dean in orgasm. He rocks forward again, still hard, enjoying the tight clench of Dean's body and fucking him through it, selfish with his own orgasm now as Dean, shivering and gasping, goes limp and just lets him.

It almost hurts, Castiel striking his prostate brutally, Dean's oversensitive body too responsive to Castiel's touch of fingers and mouth and cock, but the lesser vampire takes it willingly, loves that his Alpha is still inside of him, still fucking him – he wants Castiel to come, wants him to fill Dean up; his own pleasure is more important than Dean's.

"Alpha," he whispers, leaning back and threading a hand through the back of Castiel's hair, tilting his head for a kiss that Castiel grants him. They relearn each other's mouths as Castiel finally stills, biting down on Dean's lower lip as he empties inside of the lesser vampire, Dean's body seeming to milk him for his orgasm.

Castiel stays inside, gently rocking his hips, until he is too soft to continue, and pulls out, Dean's slick and his come leaking out of Dean and the young vampire mewls, flattening himself to the ground in submission and invitation when Castiel leans over him, nuzzling and licking at his neck, at the newest bite mark that he dealt during their mating.

"Can we come back here?" Dean asks, eyes glowing dimly in pleasure, a soft smile on his beautiful face, lips spit-slick and swollen, cheeks still adorably flushed, and Castiel smiles, brushing some of his fringe back from his face.

"Definitely."


	3. Fledgling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has been a vampire for a year and a half now, and while Castiel likes the idea of Dean staying by his side forever, he has bigger plans for Dean. Unfortunately, that means weaning the fledgling off of his blood, and Dean is strangely resistant to the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Although Castiel long ago gave up the need for sleep, he cannot deny there is a certain contentment one can find in lounging around on a bed, heart slowing, breaths coming longer and deeper. His companion's relative warmth is a pleasant sensation against his side, Dean's head nestled into his shoulder, and the fledgling's fingers are curled into a loose, relaxed fist against his chest. One of Castiel's hands is cradling Dean's, the other stroking through his Child's soft hair, nails catching against the nape of Dean's neck in a way he knows never fails to relax Dean.

It has been a year and a half since Castiel changed Dean, since he finally sank his teeth into his own wrist and allowed the poison in his blood to wreak havoc in Dean's body, transforming and changing him into one of Castiel's own. Granted, Dean has belonged to Castiel well before that, but even so, the instinctual, animal part of him that makes him more monster than human thrives off the knowledge that Dean has given himself so willingly over, body and mind, to Castiel's dominion.

Castiel shifts in place, pushing so that he is sitting up against the headboard of his large, luxurious bed, and allows his eyes to drift over his Child's body. Dean doesn't stir, used to resting for long periods of time while Castiel would shift or speak over him, as he still does when Dean perches at his feet in the Meetings. Instead, the fledgling sighs, eyes still closed though Castiel doubts he is asleep – he, like Castiel, no longer needs it – and nuzzles against Castiel's thigh, settling again, his hand dragging down from Castiel's chest, arm thrown across the Alpha vampire's lap instead.

Dean really is beautiful – Castiel had known he would be when he first saw the boy, aged two, with his mother – but Dean really has excelled under Castiel's tutelage and care. His body is still young, lightly muscled, a softness around his face and throughout him that puts strangers at ease. His smile, Castiel is sure, could charm the sun from the sky.

Castiel smiles to himself, thinking about that, and reaches down to resume stroking the side of Dean's face. Dean leans into it, still with his eyes closed, but Castiel can see the corner of his mouth quirking up in response.

"Dean."

The fledgling's eyes flare open at the name, the unspoken command written into his Alpha's voice, and he stares straight out, licking his lips.

"Look at me."

Dean obeys, turning onto his back, another swipe of his tongue wetting his mouth. He is distracting, almost unbearably so, and Castiel allows himself to fold, to place a kiss against Dean's lips, his second hand joining the first in cupping Dean's head to allow the motion. Dean meets him with eagerness, soft sound of want falling from him when Castiel withdraws, his pupils flaring wide.

He licks his lips again. "Alpha?"

Castiel smiles, motioning for Dean to sit up, which the fledgling obeys just as quickly as he had the first order, turning and sitting to face his Alpha. The sheets twist around his legs and middle, just barely conserving his modesty, as he crosses his legs and sits, eyes attentive and waiting.

The Alpha pauses, cocking his head to one side, appraising his newest and favored Child. "You have been in my care for many years, Dean," he begins, suddenly unsure of how to proceed – his plans for Dean are vast, unlimited, and he knows that this will be in both of their best interests. Dean is still addicted and heavily reliant on Castiel's blood, and while he would trade that feeling – of Dean needing, so desperately, crawling into Castiel's lap and wringing pleasure from his Alpha with his body until Castiel finally tilts his head, bares his throat, and lets Dean in, the breathless gasp and wet 'thank you' kissed into his skin – for absolutely nothing, he cannot be of use if he cannot go long periods of time without Castiel, cannot turn to humans for sustenance.

Dean's eyes are darkening, and he's pressing his lips together like he is trying to hold his tongue, but Castiel doesn't seem to notice. He reaches forward, two fingers trailing across Dean's jaw, watching his Child's face. "Your future is so bright to me. I know you will do great things."

Dean's jaw clenches, and he lowers his eyes from Castiel's. One of his hands is curling tight in the sheets, knuckles whiting out. But still, he is saying nothing.

It is then that Castiel notices; his brow furrows a little, surprised at his fledgling's response to Castiel's offer. He ducks his head down, fingers curling under Dean's chin to lift him to eye level. "What do you think, Dean?" he prompts, his eyes flashing in Thrall, in an attempt to compel Dean into giving him an honest answer. "Would you like to serve me in this way?"

Dean takes a deep breath, ducking his head down again, eyes squeezed tightly shut for a moment. His exhale shudders, and his other fist has mimicked its brother, fingers tight and pressed to his thigh. "I don't…understand," he says after a moment, like the answer is being punched out of him. He sounds upset and Castiel blinks, not understanding why. Dean's eyes – his beautiful, dangerous eyes – flash up to meet the Alpha's. "Have you tired of me?"

Castiel blinks again. "What?" he demands, almost angry for a moment. "No!" Dean laughs, then – a short, sharp sound that is forced and bitter, and he looks down again. "Dean." Castiel takes Dean's chin in hand again, forces their eyes to meet. _"No_."

"Then _why_ are you casting me aside?" Dean demands in reply, his eyes brightening with more than just venom and power, now – those are tears, fear and sorrow and anger burning deep in Dean's eyes, and Dean bares his teeth at the Alpha. "Why are you sending me away?"  
"I am doing no such thing," Castiel snaps, earning another bitter snort from Dean.

Castiel bares his teeth in answer, letting loose a snarl. It causes Dean to go still, shoulders tensed and drawn up to protect his neck. "Dean." Their eyes meet without prompting again. "This is not me freeing you, or sending you away. I am doing no such thing." He reaches out, then, pulling Dean close to him and forcing the fledgling to give up his position on the bed. Dean is caught in Castiel's Thrall, his Alpha's power turning his bones to lead, when Castiel presses him onto his back on the bed and leans over him. "You will go out, and keep my influence amongst my covens, and recruit new ones to our side, but you will always return, to _me,_ and to _my_ bed, whenever I summon you."

Dean swallows, reaching out to press his fingertips against Castiel's collarbone, palm splaying out along his still heart. "Alpha," he whispers, his voice shaking and unsure, and he swallows. "Please, Alpha, I'll do whatever you ask of me, just don't send me away."

Castiel smiles down at his favored Child, brushing some of Dean's hair back from his face, and leans down to kiss him again. He can feel Dean's urgency, thrumming through his body and out of him in a shaky exhale, and keeps himself slow, poised, controlled, letting his presence and his scent and the weight of his body calm Dean from his hysteria.

He can feel it the second Dean relaxes, allows himself to breathe out slowly, his muscles unlocking from underneath Castiel. The Alpha is quick to take advantage, leaning back and rolling Dean onto his stomach, only to flatten himself out over his fledgling again. Dean struggles briefly, stops when he feels Castiel's teeth at his neck, breathing hard and trying to twist to look at his Alpha out of the corner of his eye.

"It would please me if you would accept this task I am giving you," Castiel says, running his hands down Dean's flanks, fingers splayed out wide until he reaches Dean's hips, where the sheet still stubbornly clings, and he pulls it down, exposing Dean to his demanding touch. Dean's body, altered so by Castiel's blood and too finely-tuned to his Alpha to ignore it, begins to respond to the touch, and soon enough Castiel can feel and smell the satisfying slick of Dean's arousal, wet on his fingers and coating the air in a thick fog. Dean lets out a quiet sound, burying his face in the sheets and pillows when Castiel's fingers breach him, his body arching back against Castiel without his consent. "You do want to please me, don't you, Dean?"

The fledgling's response is lost in a moan, as Castiel braces his arm next to Dean's body, and uses his free hand to guide himself into the lesser vampire's slick, warm hole. Dean is still loose from earlier, his legs spreading once again now to make room for Castiel, his Alpha, whom he will never deny, and then Castiel's nails dig into Dean's throat, hand wrapping around the front of him and hauling his head up so that he cannot muffle his responses into Castiel's bed, no matter how much he wants to.

"Do you not want me, Dean?" Castiel hisses, nails pressing tight enough that Dean chokes and whines, arching to hilt himself against Castiel and allow his Alpha fully inside. The fledgling nods, breathless, voiceless, one of his hands desperately grasping Castiel's to relieve the pressure on his throat, and he hopes Castiel understands. "What is it, then? Have you outgrown my kindness, and wish to disobey?"

Dean frantically shakes his head, letting out a sound that is suspiciously like a sob when Castiel growls, rolling his hips to pull out of Dean, only to thrust in hard enough that the bed rattles. Dean whines, baring his teeth, struggling against the pressure at his throat, and reaches back with his free hand, finds Castiel's thigh, digs in and holds tight in an attempt to placate his Alpha.

"I like to think I have been very generous towards you, Dean." The Alpha vampires words are a low snarl against his fledgling's neck, now, the lesser vampire falling silent as he realizes that Castiel does not want a response – he wants submission, and acceptance, and Dean does his best to relax despite the too-human instinct to fight for breath. He tilts his head to one side, baring his throat for Castiel's teeth, and the Alpha vampire snarls in victory and opens his jaws wide, teeth sinking into Dean's neck. Dean's pulse is beating wildly in fear and lust, and his blood floods Castiel's mouth like it is eager to sate him.

Fucking Dean had not been about pleasure, this time, but about dominating the fledgling vampire. Castiel's orgasm comes quickly when he does not try and draw out sex for his mate's pleasure – his hips stutter to a halt, flesh pressed tight to Dean's as he comes, spilling inside of Dean even as he draws more and more of his mate's blood into his mouth, swallowing down eagerly like an animal at its mother's milk.

He lets Dean go with a gasp, Dean falling back onto the bed, head hanging down between his shoulders as he is, braced on his elbows and carrying Castiel's weight shakily. The Alpha vampire is breathing heavily, still hilted inside of Dean, before he pulls away roughly, grabbing Dean by his shoulder and flipping him around so that they can look each other in the eye.

Castiel's expression, Dean thinks, is so much like when they would look at each other during the Meetings, when Dean was human – so stern in the presence of his Children but so tender towards Dean, gentle even, but Dean flinches when Castiel reaches down, traces the rise of his cheekbone and the strong line of his jaw with his fingertips, before he leans down and kisses Dean, kisses him hard, passionately, _desperately_ , like he has yearned for Dean for years and can finally touch him, and kiss him. Dean is shaking, weak from the bloodletting and hot with unsatisfied arousal, but he has denied himself before for Castiel and he can do it again.

"We will begin your training tomorrow," Castiel whispers against Dean's mouth, smearing the fresh blood from Dean's own neck against his mate's skin, one hand lightly knotted in Dean's hair to keep him from turning his head away. Dean sucks in a breath, swallowing hard, and says nothing in reply. "Never doubt my love for you, Dean. I will punish you if you do it again."

Dean swallows again, before he reaches forward and touches Castiel's chest, fingers splayed out, only his fingertips touching Castiel's pale skin. Then, he kisses those fingertips, and presses them against Castiel's neck, never taking his eyes from those of his Alpha.

Castiel smiles, crookedly, affectionate, and kisses Dean again.

 

 

 

 

"I…I don't think I can do this."

Dean looks sick – Castiel has been bloodletting him for three days now, hardly letting Dean have a mouthful of his own blood in return, and he must be thirsty. There are dark circles under his eyes, and his lips are chapped and pale, and his eyes – normally shining with power and danger and more beautiful to Castiel than all of God's green Earth – are shadowed and flat. For a brief moment, Castiel allows himself to feel sympathy for his favored Child, but he pushes the thought aside very quickly – he cannot show weakness, even to Dean, because Dean needs to learn if he is ever going to become independent.

Castiel rolls his eyes, taking another swig of beer. "It's simple, Dean," he says, stepping close to the other man, and he can hear Dean's pulse quicken in anticipation, the lesser vampire's eyes zeroed in on his neck, and Castiel reaches forward, digging the nail of one finger under Dean's chin to lift his head so their eyes meet. "Find someone you like, take them out back, and drink." He tilts his head to one side, brow furrowing for a moment. "Why do you hesitate? Surely there is _someone_ here that strikes your fancy?"

Dean licks his lips, and he casts his eyes down, breaking away from Castiel's Thrall. "I don't _want_ to, Alpha," he confesses, voice so low even Castiel has trouble hearing it – has to bend close with an eager ear to hear Dean. "I…I know what happens next. I feed from others, I get dirty, and you tire of me and cast me aside. I don't _want_ to leave you, Alpha, I -." Dean stops, then, his emotions making it difficult for him to finish the sentence, and so instead of speaking he takes a long drink of his own beer and looks down at the floor.

Castiel sighs, turning away from Dean and resting his back against the bar, drumming his fingers against his previously occupied bar stool in thought.

Dean reaches out, grabbing hold of his arm. He looks so earnest, so young and for a second Castiel remembers that Dean actually _is_ young, a child by both his and humans' standards. He has never known a life outside of Castiel. "Please, Alpha," he begs. "I have never disobeyed you my entire life – never questioned an order or hesitated when given one. Not once."

Castiel cocks his head to one side, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Dean -."

"I don't want what happened to Gabriel to happen to me!" Dean hisses, standing now, beer forgotten in the face of his anger. Castiel has a moment to be startled at his Child's sudden outburst, before Dean is speaking again: "I know he used to be where I sat, by your feet, and sharing your bed, and then you did the same thing, and sent him away!"

Castiel growls. "Bite your tongue, boy."

It is an order, and Dean knows it. Fire and anger is brightening his eyes, bringing life back to him, but he still defers to the natural authority in Castiel's voice – the power his Alpha has over him will likely never waver, never diminish, and before Dean really realizes what he's doing, he's sitting back in his seat and Castiel is staring him down and his head is tilted just enough to bare his throat and he feels like an insect caught in a web.

"My relationship with Gabriel was a matter of mutual benefit – and, not that you have any right to know this, it was never close to the same intimacy that I have with you." Castiel sighs, shaking his head, and grabs Dean's chin again, tilting the lesser vampire towards his gaze. "I would have you with me, in my bed, by my side, every day from this one onward if I could. However, so would others, and I would be remiss if I did not take advantage of that."

Dean's eyes widened in horror, and he pushes himself to his feet again, ripping his body from Castiel's grip. "You want me to _whore_ myself?" he hisses, still, blessedly, with a lowered voice so that the humans cannot hear them, and Castiel is proud, for a moment, that his Child still manages to remain so tactful, even riled up as he is.

"Give them your blood," he says, closing the distance between himself and Dean. "Give them your words and your pretty smiles and all the promises it takes." Castiel raises his hand, holding it between the two of them until Dean's eyes are drawn to it, and then he kisses his fingertips, and lays them against the smattering of thin white scars against Dean's neck. "But _this_ ," he hisses, pleasure sparking in his eyes as he watches Dean shiver, "will always be mine. This _body_ – _your_ body, your _soul_ – is _mine_."

Dean tilts his head into the press of Castiel's thumb against his jaw, letting it run along his lips light enough to make him shiver again. Then, Castiel's fingers tighten, and he pulls Dean forward. "Now," he whispers, low and dark and Dean gasps. "Choose someone."

 

 

 

 

She has raven black hair and eyes the color of a cloudless summer sky, rings of maelstrom-ocean navy and grey marring the color towards the middle. Her skin is naturally tanned, slightly pales on her shoulders and around her neck and her lips are full and a little chapped. She is slightly smaller than Dean, but still tall, tall enough that she doesn’t need to stand on her tip-toes to kiss at his mouth and her long fingers can easily find their way into his hair, and when she presses up against him just right she can feel his erection against her abdomen.

Dean doesn't care that she looks so much like his Alpha. He hopes Castiel notices.

She kisses like she's hungry for it, lipstick smearing against Dean's mouth as he takes her outside and presses her against the cold stone wall. Her dress has a circle cut into her back, so it's her bare skin against the bricks, but Dean is a gentleman and he cushions her there with a hand – though, truth be told, he's not sure his skin is much of an improvement.

She's breathing hard, arching her body against his, and Dean wraps her lovely long hair around his free hand and tilts her head to one side. She goes, gasping 'Easy, tiger' against his shoulder, long nails painted purple clawing at his back and he kisses at her neck, nostrils flaring wide.

_Oh._

He can smell her. Can smell her arousal – different to Castiel's, less intense, less want-it-need-it-fuck-me-raw-Alpha and instead slower, sensual, wisp of smoke in his mouth and burn of whiskey in his throat. He wants it – drags his tongue along her neck, feels the fire of thirst clawing at him, inner animal barely reined in and he feels like he's pulsing with want. His teeth are aching to stretch from his gums, he can feel them, barely held back, and she moans – moans so sweetly, too, high-pitched and innocent sounding but she smells like a wild animal, a seductress, a temptress.

 _Dean_.

Dean makes a soft sound against her throat, kissing her there again. His hands tighten. _Cas_.

_Do it. Do it now._

His teeth slide free with a sickening sound, and his hand pulls at her hair harder, and he opens his jaws wide – just like it's his Alpha, even though it isn't, and she smells too different and her blood will taste so much blander and Cas will -.  
He bites down, hears her scream, and instinct kicks in.

She's struggling, but she's no match for him, and he snarls and sinks his teeth in deeper, ripping at her skin as though he was tearing through paper, so easy – so Goddamn easy, and he can feel her blood rushing up to greet his tongue like an offering. Her hands are grabbing at his shoulders, nails digging in deep, feet kicking weakly against him but he is stronger, so much stronger than she is. His thirst blinds him, red tainting the backs of his eyelids, and he drinks – greedy, desperate – until she goes still under his hands and her screams have stopped, and she is barely breathing.

"Dean."

Through the haze, Dean almost doesn't recognize his Alpha's voice. He growls on instinct, sensing another creature nearing his kill, but the answering snarl he receives from Castiel is enough to melt him away. He lets the woman go, lets her drop to the floor, still bleeding, eyes sightless and staring out, and he steps away with a gasp, wiping his forearm against his mouth in a vain attempt to remove the stain of blood from his skin.

Castiel is smiling, and he kneels down next to the woman, gently cradling her head with one hand until it rests in his lap, and her eyes are staring at Dean, flat and dull and gunmetal grey now. Castiel presses his nail against the inside of his wrist, the sharp flare of new blood strong enough to make Dean's nostrils flare wide – the scent of his Alpha cutting through the sated feeling and warmth in his gut from her blood. Then, Castiel turns his wrist towards her open mouth, murmuring soothing non-words as he coaxes her to swallow with soft strokes down her throat, forcing her unresponsive body to take in his blood and begin the change.

Dean smiles bitterly when he realizes what Castiel is doing. "Have I chosen my own replacement?" he asks, and Castiel's eyes snap up to him, almost black with anger, but he doesn't speak until two more higher ranking fledglings melt out of the shadows and take the woman away, putting her in a van and undoubtedly driving back to Castiel's home, where she will be safe and cared for while her body changes.

"This is what you will be doing," Castiel says, pushing himself upright and advancing on Dean. The fledgling's mouth feels dry with a strange mix of fear and desire, and he backs away until he hits the cold wall and immediately tilts his head to one side in submission. "When you are out, without me, you will bring more people to our side – you are a call many will give their lives to answer." The light touch to his face startles Dean, as he was expecting a blow, and a shudder runs through him. "You're a natural, Dean – a born Alpha and leader."

Dean frowns, his teeth finally retracting into his gums as he bites his lower lip. "But…you are the Alpha. There's more than one?"

Castiel chuckles, shaking his head. For all that Dean has lived in and known this world, he still has so much to learn about it. "Any vampire that creates another is an Alpha, Dean – when you have your own children, your own fledglings, you will also become one, second only to me."

With a soft sound, Dean allows Castiel's fingers to direct his head, turning so that he is looking at the older vampire again and his throat is not bared so much. Castiel is standing so close, his touch chill against Dean's blood-warmed skin, and Dean wants to warm him, too.

"Will I be away long?" he asks, sounding small and young, his body tilting towards Castiel like gravity is pulling him there, his fingers curling through Castiel's hair at the nape of his neck, his breath soft against the Alpha's mouth. Castiel blinks, eyes dipping down briefly, and he leans in to kiss along Dean's jaw and neck instead of answering. "I don't want -."

With a sharp hiss, Castiel presses against Dean's chest, upper lip curling back just far enough that Dean can catch the subtle flash of Castiel's second set of teeth, before they are gone and the Alpha has regained his control. "What _I_ want is to be obeyed, Dean, and not questioned by someone who has been alive long enough to barely be called a man, even by the standards of humans." Dean gasps, swallowing hard, when suddenly there is a hand at his throat – not pushing down too hard, not yet, but enough that is it a warning and his body instinctively struggles against the restraint. "You are a _child_ , Dean, and you are _my_ child, and you will obey me as my other Children do, am I clear?"

Dean swallows again, nodding, his hand coming up to wrap around Castiel's hand. It is a paltry move, he knows – would not do more to Castiel than if he were human, for Castiel is much stronger than he is – but he does it anyway, hoping that his touch will calm and soothe his Alpha as it has done so many times before.

"I will obey," he whispers, searching Castiel's face for any forgiveness, any mercy towards him. As soon as Castiel deflates with a nod of his head, letting Dean go, Dean ducks his head and presses his mouth against Castiel's neck. "I'm sorry, Alpha."

Castiel sighs, cradling the back of Dean's head with one gentle hand, the other resting against Dean's shoulder with his thumb running back and forth, over and over, against the scarred, exposed skin of Dean's neck, and he bends to press a kiss to Dean's hair. "Your loyalty makes you very special, Dean," he whispers, forgiveness in his voice. "And I am blessed to have such a loyal and beautiful Child as you are. You must understand, I would be remiss if I allowed your talents go to waste."

Dean's arms tighten around the Alpha vampire, his shoulders tensing. "Will you send for me often?" he asks, hopeful, almost begging for the answer to be 'Yes'.

Castiel chuckles, nodding, and kisses him again. "I promise. And no other." At that, Dean finally relaxes, his fingers digging into Castiel's clothes at his back desperately as he embraces his Alpha, and Castiel smiles, glad that he was able to finally tilt his Child to seeing things as they are, and now how his mind was choosing to see them. "Shall we go home, now, Dean? Unless you are still thirsty…"

Dean shakes his head. "No," he says, finally straightening and releasing Castiel. "I wanna go home."

"Good," Castiel replies, approving, smiling wide enough that Dean ducks his head sheepishly, smiling a little and wiping again at the blood staining his jaw. The sight of it makes Castiel proud, and hungry, and he wants to take this willful, fiery Child home and tear him apart. "You will continue this program with me until I feel you are in control enough to handle yourself without my presence and supervision." Dean nods, lips pressed together and eyes downcast in acceptance, but he doesn't look quite so tense and reserved about the idea, and that pleases Castiel. "But in the meantime, I promised punishment if you doubted my regard and affection for you, and I think tonight qualifies, does it not?"

Dean hesitates – only a second, a heartbeat too long and a step too far back before he continues to follow Castiel to their car – enough for Castiel to notice. The Alpha is smiling when he turns and holds his hand out to his fledgling, Dean's palm sliding into his, and pulls them close together against the cold, mist-damp flank of the car. The scent of Dean's arousal is already so strong and potent, curling around them like smoke, and hot and thick, and Castiel breathes it in deeply, savoring it while he can.

"I don’t want to be punished for my love for you, Alpha," Dean whispers, voice a low growl, and Castiel's eyes rise to meet his. Dean's are dark, but there is a spark in them – something mischievous and taunting when the fledgling smiles wide, flashing teeth. "I'm going to run away from you."

It is a game that Castiel instantly recognizes – when Dean was first turned, and soon after discovered his increased speed and light footedness and silence, he would often try and sneak up on Castiel, or run away from the Alpha when Castiel would look for him, forcing him to chase, hunt, and – inevitably – catch him.

The Alpha raises an eyebrow, smile turning dangerous, and he instantly releases Dean. "By all means," he hisses, enough of a threat in his voice to make Dean shiver. " _Run_."

Dean flees fast enough that even Castiel has trouble following his movement, the echoes of his laugh still audible to the Alpha vampire's sensitive ears, and Castiel allows Dean a small – very small – head start, before he is tilting his head and scenting the air, eager to catch the potent scent of his mate and begin the chase.

He finds it quickly, Dean heading West, and smiles to himself. Dean in a good mood is always something of a treasure for him, knowing that his favored Child finds pleasure and joy in his presence and their way of life. And when Dean runs too fast and too far, relentlessly run down by the time Castiel finally catches him, his thighs will be soaked and he'll be too tired to do more than lay there and take it, and, well, Castiel can always find a certain pleasure in that as well.

Castiel's smile widens, and he takes off running.


End file.
